Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190421170112/@comment-29393109-20190422231520
"I do have a problem with you bringing politics into this site" Okay so making a joke = bringing politics into something now, seriously, it's a Trump wall joke, if you had a sense of humor you wouldn't be getting butthurt over it. "and for using profanity" "waaaaaaaah someone used profanity waaaaaaah" if you get that offended by me saying one swear word I can reassure you the internet is not somewhere you should be, if I was excessively swearing (which I'm NOT) then yeah you'd be justified in having an issue with it but come on it's one word out of 700ish. "PKAGuil this is not the first time that you have trolled this site in the hopes of starting a firestorm." Excuse me? I don't care what kind of messed up definition of the word "trolling" you have but I definetly don't troll on this site. I would very much like if you found one comment of me trolling here. "I won't comment on your edits to certain monster profiles...but let's say that some might find them 'troubling and perhaps even disturbing'." Alright I'm sorry but excuse me what the censored. When have I made edits to monster profiles? When. where, what, how, just, wtf? How am I supposed to defend against this when I don't even know what you're talking about? At most I probably fixed a few grammar mistakes, I remember removing 2 Speed 1 Stamina as a suggested runeset on Zimnyaya (because Stamina on a Denier is complete utter trash). I also created the Xiron the Ruby page iirc, other than that I don't recall making any edits to monsters' pages. "You should definitely get blocked by VSTF from this site for inciting hate, using profanity and capital letters." Inciting hate? When? Where? I'm starting to seriously think I have Alzheimer, should I go to the doctor to get that checked? I really don't recall inciting hate here. Alright yeah the internet is 13+ last I checked I'm pretty sure as long as it's not excessively I don't see a problem with throwing the random swear, but I don't know maybe this is just a christian Minecraft server or smth. What's wrong with using capital letters? According to grammar, you're SUPPOSED TO USE CAPITAL LETTERS! (Seriously tho, I'm not making my entire post in capital letters, what is wrong with you? You get triggered by the least meaningful things). I don't care what kind of issue you have with capital letters but there's no way I can be banned for that. Honestly, great joke fam, got any more? "Your propensity to speak on the behalf of others is very troubling" I'm sorry but what? When? Where? Please show me examples of me doing all these things instead of just spewing a bunch of garbage and then blending all of that in with some VSTF stuff to make it look presentable, because really all you're doing is wasting your time. "I think we can all agree that you need to seek professional help." Alright no I've had enough of your shit, you can make up any kind of "speaking on the behalf of others" fake garbage and throw it at me but you're now telling me I should seek "professional help" as if I'm some sort of retard. I think you're the one that needs professional help ''BECAUSE YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY DO SOME FUCKING RESEARCH BEFORE POSTING A COMMENT LIKE THE ONE YOU JUST DID, MAYBE A PROFESSIONAL COULD HELP YOU OUT WITH MAKING YOUR POST LOOK PRESENTABLE AND NOT JUST A PILE OF GARBAG-'' I should stop. Oh and by the way, I am seeking professional help in the form of a dentist, so I'd say I'm doing well on that front. (I wonder how you'll take this out of context hmmmmmmmmmmmmm :thonk:) EDIT: btw, my comment was made to spark some discussion about the rankings and you're just here like "hurr durr I'm not gonna talk about 99% of your comment I'm just gonna talk about the Trump's wall joke and talk about a bunch of shit you didn't do like editing monsters' profiles hurr durr" could you just please never go on the internet ever again?